


Apologies

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Grace is mad at Frankie and Frankie doesn't know how to fix things. Will they make up?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Defwow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Defwow).



"Frankie, did you break my dishwasher?"

"I may have, yes. I thought it opened the other way." Grace looked at Frankie like she was an idiot. "Look, I'm sorry, Grace. If it helps, I will fix it." 

"If that's the case I should probably just get a new dishwasher," Grace huffed as she walked off. 

Frankie hated when Grace got mad at her. For one it threw off the balance of the whole house. That, and Frankie didn't like seeing Grace mad at her. She wanted her to like her after all the years they've known each other. Though honestly she didn't think Grace would ever surpass tolerating her, let alone liking her. 

Grace refused to speak to Frankie for the rest of the day. Frankie hardly even saw her. It really made her upset. She spent most of the day trying to repair the broken dishwasher, but she couldn't figure it out. Grace was right, she'd just have to get a new one. She wished she could make it up to her. 

The next morning Frankie was sitting in the kitchen staring at the dishwasher. It looked like it was mocking her. "Frankie," Grace said, coming up behind her, and startling her. 

"What?" 

"I want to apologize." 

"That's not how it works, Grace. The one who broke the dishwasher is the one who apologizes." 

"No, Frankie, I'm sorry for being so mean about it. You didn't do it on purpose. Besides, I can't be mad at you forever, unless I'd rather have the dishwasher be my best friend." 

Frankie smiled. Did Grace really just say she considered Frankie to be her best friend? That's certainly what it sounded like. Frankie turned around and hugged Grace tight. "Frankie, it's not nice to suffocate your friends," Grace commented when Frankie's hug got to be too much. 

"I'm just glad we _are_ friends," Frankie replied, letting her go.


End file.
